This time, the Reaper's playin' for keeps!
by jesslarhea
Summary: Oh boy! Five years after Edward left Bella to die in the forest, everything about Bella is different even her name! When the time comes for her true mate to enter her life; what kind of woman will he get? Bella and Jasper! Rated a very strong M. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah I don't own the "Twilight" franchise…or any other!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

" _ **This time, the reaper's playin' for keeps"**_

 _ **Chapter 1|Bella… "That's just fucking great"**_

It's been five years since that fucking pussy-pire Edward left me in the woods but it has been four fucking years since my life became a living hell. I was fine after Eddie boy left, relieved actually, controlling psychotic jackass; just pissed the fuck off that the fucker left me in the wood to die. I was lost for almost twenty four hours and came close to dieing from hyperthermia, thank fuck that the wolves found me. It would have been nice if the asshole could have told me how worthless I was in the comfort of my home or hell, my front yard, but no, the dick head had to take me in the goddamn cold as fuck forest to dump me. Yeah, he wasn't expectin' me to come out alive…Fucker!

I was fine after I recovered but a year later my dad was killed in a car accident and a week after that my mom and Phil were killed in a plane crash when they were headed home after Charlie's funeral. I was to fly out to Jacksonville a few days later but there was no one waiting for me there, I was left alone in this god forsaken world. So I stayed my depressed ass in fork after my mom and step dad's funeral for exactly four days until I couldn't take it anymore. I needed a fresh start so I collected my parent's life insurance, went to Jenks to change my identity and brought my lily white ass to Houston Texas. Where I am now and will be for the foreseeable future.

My first night here I walked into a bar called Rock Bottom with a fake Id and drank myself stupid. The next morning I woke up with the owner of the bar standing over me with a smile. She gave me a place to stay and a long lecture of using fake Id's. She and I became fast friends and she eventually taught me everything she knows about being a coldhearted bitch that can and will kill you if it calls for it, and in this day and age it calls for it more than not. Just ask the bartender that Lisa is keepin' me from killin' for the time being…

"Lola, table six needs some damn attention; kick it in gear woman!" Speak of the devil and he shall open his fat trap and piss me the fuck off.

Fuck my life, and fuck you Chuck. "If you don't stop ordering me around I will most defiantly kick something asshole" I yell at the slimy ass bartender over the noise of the jukebox. "I don't mind repeatin' yesterday's events fucker." I cut my soulless eyes at the man I just might stab in the face before the night's over with, then making my way over the table six.

"Welcome to Rock Bottom; if its hard liquor you're after then I guess what, you've finally hit rock bottom" I laugh at my blatant disregard for anyone's fucking feelings.

"Fuckin' hell Lola" I hear my boss and friend Lisa chuckle behind me. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop making the customers feel like alcoholics?"

"What" I turn to her as I hear chuckles and giggles from the table that I have yet to grace with my attention. "Alcoholics are people too and very good for business!" I grin at her "and you're welcome."

I turn back to the table of the supposed chugalugs "Now what's your pois-" I stop as I come face to fucking face with Jasper mother fucking Hale and two others I don't know, all sportin' red eyes. "We don't serve blood dude but the bartender over there is plannin' to meet his make in the immediate future so" I shrug "enjoy!" I go to leave when I feel a cool hand grab my arm.

"Wait Bella I need to talk to you, please" I stop him with a raise of my hand.

"No need for apologies sugar and its Lola now, I know you weren't tryin' to hurt me; you were the only one in the room with golden eyes. So my question is why were they restraining you?" I give him a pointed look.

"Very perceptive darlin'" Damn the southern drawl "I was trying to protect you, Edwards bloodlust skyrocketed, I'm just glad he controlled himself and left the house with the rest of us." Ok, so I wasn't expecting that.

"So" I drawl "Jasper Hale, you say it was the hundred year old virgin that was tryin' to eat me?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"Yep and its Jasper Whitlock now…Lola!" He winks at me with that sexy smirk. How the hell did I not notice this gorgeous vampire before? Oh yeah, the pixy-pire bitch that he's married to!

I continue to look at him and give him a small smile. Good god I never realized how hot Jasper is and that southern accent has my panties wet and judging by the look in Jaspers eyes, he knows all about the affect he has on me.

I turn to Jaspers friends to distract myself…for now! "Hi, I'm Lola and you are?"

"Hi Lola, I'm Charlotte but you can call me Char and this cowboy here is my husband Peter" A shorter than me woman with blond short hair stands and hugs the shit out of me.

"Nice to meet you Char" I turn to her husband and notice the tight ass wranglers he's wearing. "Broke back Mountain" I reach out to shake his hand. "How the hell did you get into those jeans; good god it's a good thing you don't need to breath."

"Can I keep her Jasper, can I?" Peter grins "My knower is telling me that I just met my new bestie."

I step away from the crazy vamp and try to pull Jasper in front of me. "Um Jasper, what does he mean by keepin' me?"

"Don't mind him darlin', we don't let him out much" Jasper chuckles and wraps his arms around me. Ooh, this feels nice. "Captain calm your ass down before she sets you on fire; Lola put the lighter back in your pocket" Damn it.

"Fine" Broke back and I both grumble at the same time.

"Tell you what Bell's palsy" the fucker chuckles as I flick my zipo at him before Jasper snatches out of my hand and shoves it in his pock. "Stop calling me broke back and I won't call you Bell's palsy anymore, we will be forever known as Lola and Yoda." He grins at me.

"Why Yoda" I ask then get a wicked grin on my face "is your dick green and tiny?" I somehow say with a straight face.

I can feel Jasper shaking beside me before he doubles over along with Char; both are laughing there butts off.

"You are evil" Peter grins "I like it. So can I keep you?"

"Dude I am done being a pet so if that's what you are implying then fuck no! If you're talking partner's in crime then hell fucking yes dude, I'm all for that shit cause you look like someone that's willing to reek all kinds of havoc" I reach up and pinch his cold cheek "I have a feel you and I are gonna cause all kinds of trouble as well, but I apologize ahead of time if I set you on fire on accident." I turn back to Jasper. "Hey speaking of crazy vampires; where is your psycho bitch of a wife, I like to introduce her to a good bon fire?"

Jasper grins at me and I fucking melt, yeah I have developed a cowboy fetish "Well darlin', I haven't heard front the Cullen's after the pretentious bastards left you and I in Forks. I got a note from Malice tellin' me to not follow them and to stay the hell away from you." He tells me. Wait hold the fuck up! "Before you ask; yes I stayed in Forks, well, for as long as you were there anyway."

"So you followed me here?" I ask him.

"Yep, but before you go chewin' my ass out I want you to understand I was doing it for your protection, well mostly." The fucker winks at me.

Before I can ask what he means by mostly; Chuck starts yell my damn name.

"Lola you lazy little bitch, get your ass to work!" I turn and see a grinning and nodding Lisa. Thanks boss!

I move to the table next to us and grab an empty beer bottle and turn to the fucker as I throw the bottle and nail him in his big ass forehead. Fucking five head if you ask me!

I turn back to my new friends. "My shift is over let's get the hell out of here." I walk over to the bar with Jasper right behind me "Lisa, throw me a bottle" I wink at her as she tosses me a bottle of Chivas Regal. "Thanks bitch, love ya!"

"You leavin' for the night doll?" she grins at me. "And love you too shug!"

"Yep, don't wait up" I turn to the groaning piece of shit on the floor "I told you that if you keep disrespectin' me, I was going to lay your sorry ass out and not in a good way." I point at him "watch your back asshole" I turn to a bouncing and grinning Peter. "What?"

"Nuttin' honey" he grins. "Come on let's go find you another target; that was an awesome shot. Bet my aim is better than yours!"

"Peter, you can't hit the broad side of barn!" Jasper sighs and shakes his head "you and Char go hunt or somethin', I need to talk to Lola alone"

"But-"

"Now Captain" Jaspers growls at him as we reach the parking lot!

"Fine Major, we'll be home tomorrow" Peter turns to me "see you then Lola and have fun doll!" The asshole gives me a weird look.

"Later Yoda, Char" I wave before they disappear.

Once we were alone Jasper leads me to a big ass Ford F-150 and opens the passenger door for me. Before I can climb in I feel his hands on my hips stopping me. "I'm really glad to finally be able to approach you Lola" he whispers in my ear before growling "you have no idea how hard it was to watch you from afar." I turn to look at him and his once red eyes are now black. And I gotta say that color suits him a whole lot better!

"I have two questions for you Jasper" I reach my hand up and place it lightly on his cheek. "What did you mean by mostly for my protection and why didn't you make yourself known to me before now?" I feel him pulling my body closer to his as he brings his lips closer to my ear.

"Patience, Isabella" he whispers before nipping my earlobe and yep…I'm done for. Fucking sexy ass vampire!

Before I can say anything, he lifts me up into the truck and shuts the door, not a second later he is next to me and we're pulling out of the parking lot. The drive was kind of long and yes, I admit I should have been paying attention to were we were going but I was kind of distracted by a hot as hell vampire…oh well!

After about an hour dive we pull up to a huge gate. "Hey darlin'" Jasper gets my attention as he jumps out of the truck "climb over here and drive through the gate after I open it."

"Sure thing sexy" I grin and climb over the console. I pull through the gate and stop to wait for Jasper to get in the passenger seat, cause I'm drive this big bitch now! A couple of seconds later the driver side door open and before I can tell him that what's what, he lifts me out and slides in the seat pulling me in his lap. Well, this works too!

"What in the hell are you doin' cowboy?" I turn to him as he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me against his chest, his cold hand slipping just inside the hem of my shirt.

"This is better don't-cha think?" he chuckles at the look I'm given him and proceeds to put the truck in drive.

I shrug and lean my head back against his hard shoulder. "Where are we?" I ask as a huge ranch style home comes into view, fucking vampires!

"Home" he says as he puts the truck in park and jumps out of the truck with me still in his arms. Wait, what? Eh fuck it, I'll fine out later!

"I can walk Jasper" I grin at him as he climbs the stairs to the front porch.

"Yeah, but cha ain't gonna" he chuckles as he carries me through the door and proceeds to climb another set of stairs before opening a door to the right.

After he sets me down I begin to look around at all the books lining the walls.

"Wow" is all I can squeak out before I feel Jasper take my hand and pulls me to a brown leather love seat. "I take it you like to read" I turn to look at him and all he does is nod.

"Bella" he stops at the look I give him and shakes his head "Lola, why haven't you said anything about my obvious all human diet, well besides encouraging me to eat the bartender?"

"Because it doesn't bother me" I shrug "it's who you are Jasper, why try to be someone you're not?" I turn to look at him the moment he crashes his cold lips to mine and immediately deepens the kiss. Holy shit he tastes so damn good. I climb into his lap straddling his thighs and threading my fingers through his soft hair. YUMMY!

After a few minutes or possibly days, I'm not quite sure because the kiss is that hot; I pull my lips from his and the fucker growls at me for it. I just lick my lips and wink at the sexy bastard. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" I ask breathlessly, my chest heaving with the effort and Jaspers eyes locked on my cleavage.

He brings his right hand up and drags the tips of his fingers across my covered tits. "Ask your two questions again" he says as he begins pulling my hips into his with his other hand and grinding his hard cock into me. "Ask me Isabella" fuck me that was the sexiest growl I have ever heard and yes I have heard a lot. Hello, I'm a fucking magnet to the supernatural. Case and point is still grinding into me…Fuck I can't think; what was my question? Oh yeah…

"What did you mean by mostly for my protection" I gasp and moan loudly as I arch my back and grind harder "and why didn't you make yourself known to me before now?" I think if he was human he wouldn't have understood that through all the moaning I was doing as I spoke my breathy words.

"You weren't ready for me to approach you baby, and the main reason I stayed as close to you as I could is because I can't be away from you." I feel Jaspers hand sliding up my back and into my hair as he leans his upper body into mine, tugging my hair gently so I'm looking up into his onyx eyes and my neck is completely exposed to him. "You weren't Edward's mate Isabella" his lips are just barely touching my neck "Your Mine!" and with that I feel his teeth slice into my neck bushing me over the edge in pure ecstasy.

Well that felt amazing…until the fucking flames engulfed me.

"I can't live without you baby" I feel Jasper lift my body "so I can't let you stay human any longer"

Well this is what I wanted once upon a time, only difference is; I don't have to be stuck playin' human with those fake squirrel munchers. Might as well let the reaper take what's left of my soul and burn with the best of them! And being mated to the sexy as all hell God of War…well, that ain't bad either!

* * *

 **-Ok so this has been on my mind for a while and I feel I needed to get it out so I can work on one of my other stories.**

 **My A.D.D has got my mind all kinds of whacked out. But on the bright side I'm still alive and kicking!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own twilight but I do own a lot of uncontrollable and limited amount of patience…Yeah, that will be my excuse for today.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 2|**_ _ **JASPER... (Burn baby burn…or not!)**_

I can't believe it is finally time for me and my beautiful mate and start our forever!

Over the tortuous years of watching my Bella -sorry Lola- heal herself to the point that she could go through the change without going completely insane, and with her in my arms I just couldn't wait to give her the claming bite and at the same time I decided to just changer her while I was at it. I'm so not gonna lose her because I keep her human. I don't care if she hates that I took her humanity… nope not gonna happen, I will be keeping my girl forever!

When my captain and brother, Peter Whitlock told me that it was time to take her, I was so excited; I just couldn't wait to have my mate in every way imaginable. She is the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on; I even felt that to be true when I was married to that psycho pixy bitch that had the fucking nerve to lie to me telling me that I was her true mate. The little bitch even knew how to get around my gift; I fucking believed her, how stupid and clueless I was; I mean really, I'm empathy and the God of war for fuck sake. That bitch is a master manipulator I'll give her that.

When I finally reconnected with my brother and sister I felt free and alive and when I fed from a human for the first time in a long time, I felt like I could be what my mate needed. Strong and powerful, just like her!

Imagine my surprise when I found out that Bella…fuck me, I keep forgetting that she hates that name now. When I found out that Lola was my true mate I was very, very fucking pleased but pissed the fuck off at her terrible situation caused by the mind raper and his whore seer. Those two will meet their true end by the hands of me and my beautiful Lola. Yes, it'll please me to no end to watch her torture the fuck out of those two sons of bitches.

Now for Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett; I'll just let my girl decide their fate when she's ready. Now don't get me wrong I love them; they're still family after all, but they hurt Lola in the worst possible way so I will support her decision one hundred percent.

I'm layin' with my woman as she goes through the change. I'm kind of worried because she hasn't screamed in pain, not once! I can feel her emotions loud and clear; she's in immense and tortuous pain but my mate is so strong and not showing any signs of agony, perfect woman for the major; the God of war.

"How is she being so still and quiet Major? Can you feel her emotions?" Peter asks as he enters the bedroom. I let out a warning growl to let him know that being so close to my mate will not bode well for him or anyone else for that matter.

I feel my mate burrow further into our embrace tryin' to calm me. God this woman is burning alive and she's comforting me. "She is so fucking strong Pete! She's in immense pain but instead of writhing around and screamin' her head off, she's tryin' to calm me so I don't go for your throat for being so close to her and I feel like I'm wrapped in a bubble dude." I knew she was a shield of sorts because Eddie couldn't get in her head. I wonder…

"Peter, see if you could get close to us." I tell him.

"You sure major?" he asks, his emotions are swarming with fear and reluctance.

"I'm sure"

Peter begins to move forward slowly with his hands out to the side and his neck barred to show submission and it eases my mind. As he gets closer I start to let out an involuntary growl, but before it can escaper my mouth Peter stops abruptly and his face looks smushed like he's pressing it into glass. Fuck me, my mate is a physical shield as well, fucking extraordinary!

"Wow" Peter gasps loudly and backs away to the door. "And just look at her Major" he points to her "it's only been just over twenty two hours and she looks like it's been three days already" he shakes his head chuckling. "My knower tells me she will be up and at it in just a few minutes. You are one lucky man. She truly is beautiful sir; I'm happy for you and you better treat my new sister right" he says boldly as he leaves my room shutting the door.

Like I could ever mistreat my Goddess!

I reluctantly release my hold on my beautiful woman and place a soft kiss to her lips. I move to stand at the end of the bed just as I hear her heart speed up and then stop. After and couple of seconds she takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. when her gazes connects with mine she slowly set up and get on her hands and knees crawling to me, fucking hell that is so damn sexy!

When she's close enough, she reaches up and slides her small hands up my chest and pulls me so that our bodies are pressed against each other. I slowly place my hands on her narrow hips and squeeze lightly.

"How do feel baby?" I ask her as I bring my right hand to her soft and flawless cheek. "Are you thirsty?" I slide my thumb across her plump and kissable bottom lip.

"Yes but its manageable" she softly but slowly presses her lips to mine kissing me. "Mine" she whispers "you are mine for eternity Jasper!" she say against my lips and I'm done for.

"All yours my beautiful mate" I deepen the kiss forcing my tongue in, completely devouring her deliciously sweet and intoxicating mouth.

I reluctantly pull my mouth from hers nipping her plump bottom lip. "You own me in every way baby!" I kiss her neck just under her ear. "I love you Lola, so fucking much and I'm so glad to have you for all eternity. Let's hunt baby." I wrap my arms around her small, toned waist and pull her from the bed.

"Mmm" she moans and my hard cock twitches. "Ok, but Jasper" she grabs my hand pulling me to the door "Let's get it to go so I can fuck you until we're thirsty again." Holy shit I can't wait to fuck her for days or weeks, oh hell I doubt we'll have the need for clothes ever again!

"It will be my fucking pleasure baby." I grin at her before nipping at her neck playfully. "Let's go" I tell her and she moves to exit the room but I stop her and pull her to the balcony, we both jump and begin to run hand and hand.

My girl looks like she was born to be a vampire. She looks as free as I feel in this moment. Yeah, she loves to run as much as I do. Fuck, she is so beautiful!

Once we make it to a small town just outside of Houston. We stop in a darkened ally just as two men enter. They both stop at the sight of us with matching grins, no doubt thinking that they hit the jackpot…well in a way I guess they did; hell if I was human and had to die by the hands of Lola; yeah, I'd die a very happy man with a shit eatin' grin plastered to my face.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" One of the slimy bastards says as he rakes his beady little eyes over my mate. "I think my buddy and I will be taking your wallet and your woman, what do you think of that Chris? Want to kill this fucker and take his woman and show how real men treat a whore?"

I begin to growl just as Lola steps towards them. "Oh I think you will have to just come here and show me" My girl smile a blinding smile toward them before lookin' back at me. "Baby, do you think we can share?" she asks and I'm completely floored. Newborns are never this controlled enough to share, not even with their mate hell she should be tearin' both their throats out by now. Extraordinary!

"Baby, are you sure you can share? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. It's unheard of for a newborn to share there meal. " I smile at her.

"Oh yeah, something tells me that it will be so fucking pleasurable but lets knock them out and take them to the forest so I can fuck you hard after." Oh fuck yeah!

I grin before grabbing a fist full of her delicious ass and pull her to me " I fucking love you Lola" I kiss her hard before we are interrupted by the dead mother fuckers.

"What the hell are you two going on about, fuck it never mind just give your girl and your wallet and send her over then we'll put you out of your misery asshole." The greasy bastard yells pointing a gun at me.

"Go ahead baby" I push her to the asshole and before he and his buddy can react, I'm behind them knocking them out. "Let's go darlin'!"

I sling one of the guys over my shoulder and Lola does the same with the other before we dart out of the ally. A few minutes later we're in a near by secluded forest and I drop the man unceremoniously to the ground.

"Ok baby come here" I tell her as she drops the man she's carrying to the ground.

I pull her to me after snapping the man's neck. "Stand behind him and follow my lead." I tell her as I pull the man's body grabbing his hair and exposing his throat to us. Lola and I sandwich the man between our bodies. I lean my mouth to one side just as Lola wraps her arms around the man grabbing my ass and pulls us to her. We both sink our teeth into his neck at the same time, taking the only thing he has to offer us. Holy shit, I have never shared a meal with anyone before, but fuck me, this is how my mate and I will feed from now on.

All too soon the bastard runs dry so grab his arm and toss him to the side before grabbing the other man and repeating the delicious process. Once the man is completely drained I toss his body next to his friend pulling Lola to me. There's blood coating her delectable mouth and I waste no time at all as I latch on to her in every way.

"I hope you're ready baby." I begin to remove her clothing impatiently saying fuck it and shredding every scrap that's covering what's mine opting to leave her cowboy boots on her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" I moan as she shreds my shirt. I kick off my boots just before my pants and briefs are on the ground with hers.

I push her against a tree and drop to my knees. "I need to taste you baby!" I moan as I lift her long, soft leg over my shoulder. I run my nose up the inside of her thigh. "You smell so damn good Lola" I nip at the juncture of her thigh before just diving in; licking, sucking and biting her pussy.

She is moaning and shaking as I fuck her with my mouth lapping up her essence with haste. "Oh fuck Major, Mmm" Now that is music to my ears. Her thighs begin to quiver with her sudden orgasm as she writhes and moans, grinding her pussy into my mouth and tongue "I love you baby oh god" She screams as she explodes in my mouth.

I release my hold on her and stand, latching my mouth to hers. We're both moaning and growling as she kisses me forcefully. Before I have a chance to plunge my aching cock into her, she flips me to the ground on my back sliding her mouth down my body nipping as she makes her way down. As she reaches my cock her eyes connect with mine. She wraps her tiny hand around me and licks her lips in anticipation.

"Mmm, Jasper you are so big and all mine" she darts her pink little tongue out licking the head that is leaking and weeping, just begging for her to swallow me whole. "Now baby, since I've been such a good little mate can I have my sweet treat?" she moans licking the tips again.

My eyes roll back as I begin to growl "Woman, you have half a fucking second to put that delectable mouth where it belongs" I've barely finished that sentence when I feel the back of her throat as she pushes my dick as far as she can down her tight throat. "Oh yeah baby, that's it" I moan, growl and fucking purr all at once as she begins to suck me hard and fast at vampire speed. Scraping her teeth up and down my length as she goes "fucking suck me hard baby, take what's yours, Arrrrr Fuck!" I roar so loud that the surrounding trees quiver at the sound as I cum down her throat, harder than I ever had before. She devours everything I give her, moaning as she licks me clean.

Before I can come down from my bliss, she straddles my hips and sinks down taking my cock hard and deep; rocking her hip in a circular motion fucking me hard and fast. After a half an hour of her rockin' my world, I flip her grabbing her legs and spreading them as far apart as I can as I fuck her at a hard blinding speed. "Fuck baby" I growl loudly "I love you my mate and I need you to cum fucking now" I growl loudly as I continue to pound into her fucking the shit out of her.

Her walls begins to quiver and squeeze my dick, so hard as she explodes around my throbbing cock "Oh yes, yes, yesssss" she hisses as I cum deep inside her "JASPERRRRRR" Oh fuck, that's it baby cum on my dick!

She wraps her legs tightly around my waist digging her boots into my ass as I collapse on top of her and begin to kiss her all over.

"I love you Isabella Marie Whitlock"

"Whitlock Huh?" she drags her tongue up my neck to my ear.

"Yes Whitlock" I purr pressing my lips to her as I begin to pump in and out if her again. "Remember baby, you are mine and that will never change!"

"I love you too Jasper and its Lola Whitlock!" She grins seductively "now fuck me like your life depends on it!" And fuck her I do, for five days my dick never leaves its new home.

Eternity with Lola is gonna be pure mother fucking bliss!

* * *

 **-Oh yeah baby, I wish I had vampire stamina and Jasper Whitlock…don't you?**

 ***Oh and please, if you don't like all the Cussin' and smut and just plain damn nonsense then don't fucking read any of my stories. I write all this vulgar shit for a reason…well the swearing at least. It keeps me from swearing in front of my kids (it really helps). Now for the smut, well, that shit is just for fun hehehe.**

 **You guys know what the hell I want!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW…BECAUSE I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **NOW GET TO IT PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3|LOLA...** _ **(Not again!)**_

It's been two months since Jasper changed me and I'm lovin' every minute of my new life. Jasper told me that he has never seen a new born as controlled as I am or as powerful for that matter. You see, I'm what Peter likes to call a sponge or a copycat; I can absorb/barrow any gift that want I just have to come in to contact with the Vamp that has a gift, but I can control it and enhance it and if I want I can turn it on and off at will. For example Char can see bonds between people but that's it where as I can see the bonds and change them if I want. It pretty damn cool!

It scared the shit out of me when I started feeling everyone's emotion for the first time and Jasper freaked the fuck out when I started projecting them, but the thing with Jaspers gift; it's already extremely powerful and I can't do anything different with it. My mate is so damn awesome! Once I realized I could cut it on and off I laugh my ass off at the fact that Peter had to be the responsible one for once, tell Jasper and I to quit fucking with people! Yeah, that roll doesn't suit him one bit!

I haven't been able to absorb Peter's "Knowing" gift yet. Peter says it's because it's not a gift it's a curse, that no one should ever have the ability of just knowing shit because power of knowledge corrupts -just look at Alice, evil little bitch- I just smiled at him and told him that it's a good thing that he was such a good and lovable person (he love that)! It takes a certain amount of strength to not get corrupted by such a power! The fucker looked like he was about to cry but then thought better of it and hugged the shit out of me telling me that I was his favorite sister! Jasper kicked him in the ass for touching me. Yeah my man hates for anyone to touch me but he love to scent me after though…with his talented tongue. I love it too!

Since that day Peter and I have been thick as thieves, he's my brother in every sense of the word and Char is my sister. I never thought I would ever have a family again; hell I never wanted another family again, not after what the Cullen's did to me. I seriously thought they loved me but the fuckers just left me alone without so much as a kiss my ass; they all just fucking vanished without a word because Eddie boy and pixy bitch said so.

Right now Jasper and I are in our bedroom bickering back and forth because I want him to turn my sister Lisa; I miss her like crazy! I've talked to her on the phone several times but I haven't been able to see her. I told her I had to leave town; that my past was catching up to me and I couldn't deal, so I had to disappear.

"Please Jasper, I really want this, and baby you know that it's programmed in your soul to never deny me anything just as it's programmed in mine to never deny you, so why are you still telling me no?" Yes I'm whining like a little bitch but I really need this and I know he will eventually give in.

"Darlin' it's just too damn soon, it'll be hard to control her; besides, I want and need to take care of right now! you will always be my first priority honey, I can't worry about someone else" he sighs "Look darlin', lets give it a year and we'll see Ok, please darlin', I really need you all to myself right now, well as much as I can with Peter and Char livin' in the same house!" Damn it, looks like I'll be compromising.

"Fine, but just so you know" I pull his body to me by the waist of his jeans then wrap my arms around his naked torso "your mate is not happy not getting her way!" I press my lips to his softly and tug on his bottom lip with my teeth as I pull away.

"I'm sorry baby; I'll make it up to you and make you happy again!" He growls that sexy growl that has me weak at the knees and sportin' lady wood. As soon as he smell my arousal I'm pushed against the wall and Jasper's mouth moving slowly down my neck devouring me and projecting large doses of lust. Or is that me? who the fuck cares.

Just as Jasper begins to remove my shirt the annoying voice of my new brother breaks through our frenzied passion. "Knock that shit off Jasper; we don't have time for an orgy so quit fucking projecting." I hear him mutter something too low for us to hear before raising his voice once again. "We'll be having unwanted visitors in five fucking minutes; a shit storm is a brewin' Major, so you guys need to get the fuck down here." What the fuck?

Jasper releases his hold on me before adjusting his large and delicious situation in his unbuttoned jeans. Fuck, I think I'm projecting again. Shit my mate is the sexiest man on two legs.

"Darlin' you need to cut that shit out or we're not gonna make it down to great our guest." He fucking chuckles when I growl because he started buttoning his jeans and throws a tight black t-shirt on that shows every ripped muscle, and yep I'm projecting again! Clothes or no clothes it doesn't matter; he is fucking gorgeous!

Just cut the empathy off Lola and you want project. I tell myself. But damn I love feeling what Jasper feels. It's like we're one person and connected on a level that no one could ever understand.

"Can't help it baby" I turn toward the door throwing it open, trying to escape before I attack him…again! Before I leave though; I throw a massive amount of lust his way to show him how I'm feeling at the moment. " I love you and just the sight of you does things to me that should be illegal." I giggle and take off down the hall towards the stairs but before I can reach them Jasper catches me and throws me over his shoulder. And with his sexy ass in my face, I don't mind one bit. I just want to bite it!

"Oh baby you'll be payin' for that later!" Oh I really can't wait baby. And judging from Jaspers sexy growls, he knows it.

We make it down stairs just in time to see Peter open the door to reveal the fucking Cullen's standing in our yard looking like a bunch of nomads. Jasper sets me on my feet and pulls me behind him holding me to his back tightly and it's then that I smell the human standing in the middle of the sorry excuse for a coven. "Baby are you ok, they have a human with them!"

"Yeah" I move to stand beside him and wrap my arms around his waist "To be honest the smell of her kind of repulses me; I'd rather drink from a skunk!" Jasper gives me a weird look.

"Really? Hmmm, smells like any other human to me except she smells a little like bleach! You're right; I don't think I could feed from her either." He says mostly to himself before turning back to the Cullen's. "What the fuck are you guys doing here? I thought it work both ways when you told me not to follow you!"

"Bella, is that you?" Edward asks wide eyed. "Why Jasper, why in the hell did you change her?"

"My name is Lola now asshole! Bella died when you left her for dead in the woods that day and Jasper changed me because he can't live without me." I shake my head and turn just in time to see Alice move towards Jasper. "Yeah, I really wouldn't take another step if I were you, Alice!" I'm growling and crouched between her and my mate in a split second. I feel Jasper rub my back down to my ass before giving it a little pinch!

"What the hell Bella, move so I can say a proper hello to my mate!" Oh no the fuck she didn't.

Before anyone can react, I move my shield out and knock the little fairy on her back pressing her to the ground.

I calmly crouch down beside her "let's get one thing straight you little bitch, Jasper is my mate not yours and if I so much as see you look at him in a way that I don't like" I stand and pull my shield up to lift the bitch so she is standing in front of me. "I'll rip your head off and mount on my fucking wall!" I toss her back to her family, making sure to aim for Edward.

"Extraordinary ain't she" Jasper pulls me into a soft yet all consuming kiss before turnin' back to the Cullen's. "Now if someone doesn't tell me why the fuck my mate and I are looking at our unwanted past" Jasper grins evilly "I'm gonna start a fire and the first person to die will be the human!"

I hear Edward growl and then I realize why they are here "Oh my god, you sick bastard! You seriously need help Edward; of the professional verity" I shake my head "you just find poor unsuspecting human girls and play with their emotions; fuck, the girl is better off being drained!"

"It's not like that Bella; I really thought you were my mate because I couldn't read your mind and the way your blood called to me, and the reason I left you is because I saw in one of Alice's vision's that you were not my mate, only my singer and I would have eventually drained you, I'm so sorry." He bows his head in shame but I'm beyond caring. "Cadence is really my mate, just ask Charlotte."

"So what is your excuse for leaving her in the woods to die, I thank god every fucking day that the wolves found her in time because if they didn't she would have died from hypothermia by the time I made it back to forks!" Jasper hold on me tightens as he speaks.

"I thought she knew her way back to her house, we were only a mile out-"

"She was human you dumb shit and if I was told correctly; she was relatively new to that area and not the outdoors type" Peter yells making' the weasel jump. "Oh and very clumsy."

"This is none of your business Peter, so shut the hell up and mind your own business!" Alice sneers at him and this time Char has her pinned to the ground.

"Anything concerning our little sister is his business. And you better fucking remember that you are on our property and in our territory" Char slaps Alice's face hard then laughs. "You know; for an all knowing seer" Char chuckles again and shakes her head "You really should know when to shut the fuck up and show some respect!"

"I can't see anything; I haven't seen Jazz's future since we split." Alice growls through clenched teeth. "it took us forever to find him!"

"I can't read any of your minds either!" Edward points out. Well no shit you nosy bastard. I have my mental shield up to keep you out.

Hmm, let's see how you like being mind raped!

I walk calmly over to Edward and thump him on the forehead to make contact so I can absorb his mind reading. Once I'm close to his new human pet I suppress a gag. What the hell? Poor girl needs help! I shutter as I turn back to my family, I notice Emmett and Rose chuckling to them selves.

"What was that for?" The big baby whines.

"Sup Em, Rose; How life?" I wink at them ignoring Edward as I press my back to Jaspers chest, leaning my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes as I begin to read the minds all around me starting with Jaspers just for fun.

" _Ummm, god I hope these fuckers leave soon so I can have my wicked way with this ass"_ Jasper chuckles in my ear as I feel his hand not so discretely move between us slipping his hand between my legs from behind. I press my ass into him and rock my hips.

"You are gonna pay for that baby" I turn my head and give him a loud smacking kiss to his lips.

"Can't wait" he informs me as I close my eyes again just as Jasper begins talking to Carlisle about how they need help to protect the human from a crazy Vamp, welcome to my old life sweetheart…Good luck! I tune them out and listen to what they won't say out loud.

Emmett- _"Man I miss my little sis; I could kill Alice and Edtard for forcing us to move! Well no fucking more, I refuse to stay with these pretentious bastards. Now how the hell do I get my Rosie to agree with me?"_ Eh I guess I can forgive him; I do still love the big dummy!

Rosalie- _"God I hate how my life has turned out; well, beside my life with Emmett I love the big dummy; faults and all. I'm so glad Jasper listen to me when I told him that Bella was his mate not Malice. He looks so happy! I miss my brother and sister so much. I wonder if Jazz and Bella will let us join there coven? I'll have to talk to Em first."_ Well that threw me for a loop; never new Rose had a soft side for me, Huh! And how in the hell did she know that Jasper and I were mates?

Eddies human- " _Wow, this is way too much! I just want to go back home and forget about all this supernatural shit, if only Edward would change me now instead of a year from now. Why does that red head want me dead anyway? Edward won't tell me shit!"_ Well shit now I feel just a smidge bad for her. I'm the reason Victoria has gone crazy not her but yet here we are. Bet she just wants to make Eddie boy pay for killing her mate. If only the crazy bitch knew it was Jasper and Emmett that finished him off. Oh well!"

Esme- _"Not good, so not good; I'm so scared Bella is gonna try and kill my baby boy and is smelly mate…God that child stinks! I wish we never met Bella, just look at her and how she is all over my baby girl's mate. I hate that I ever treated that whore like a daughter, UGH! Poor Alice!"_

I begin to laugh really hard effectively shutting Carlisle up mid rant. "Sorry" I chuckle "Continue please." I can't believe Esme; that bitch! Well after Jasper hears what she just thought about me he will probably kill her and make Carlisle watch while he and I dance around the fire. I can't wait for these fake fuckers to leave!

Oh the irony with this situation though. Edward was drawn to my blood like no other and now he is destined to be mated to someone that repels Vampires.

Carlisle- " _Disrespectful child; what the hell happened to her? Oh yeah Jasper!_ _Those two deserve each other. To damn bad we need there help to protect Cadence."_ I suppress a growl.

Alice-" _I need to get my Jazzy away from that whore. Why didn't I see this happening? My last vision before I left was of me leaving him so that when I returned our love would be that of a mated love! What the fuck? How could she be his mate? Oh god my head hurts!"_ HeHeHe, back firing at its best! Dumb bitch!

Now for the oldest virgin in history, Edward- _"Oh my god, how can my body be reacting to just the sight of my Bella. Cadence is my mate damn it, but man she smells like bleach and My Bella smells so damn good. How can she be mated to that monster? Wait her eyes are red and she doesn't seem like a new born…oh my god my Bella is feeding on humans!"_ Ok that's it! I turn the mind reading off and square my shoulders.

"Carlisle" I step forward and he gives me a disapproving look. "I would say sorry for interrupting but you seem to think that my disrespecting behavior is because I'm mated to Jasper so I want give you the courtesy asshole!" I turn to Edward pointing my finger into his face. "Now to answer your unasked question; yes I am a fucking newborn by two months but as you can see by the fact I'm not savage, I have impeccable control. Now to answer your other question; yes, I do feed on humans because there is nothing worse than smelly animals, well beside your human stink bomb there" I point at the scared little girl. "No offense Shug but seriously, do you bathe in bleach?"

"No but I clean my house with it every day, I have a germ phobia?" Oh well now I really do feel bad.

"Sorry" I smile at her warmly. Damn I'm feeling sorry for her. "Char and I will help you out with that ok! Were not like these lying assholes, we'll tell you the truth just like I know Rose and Emmett does." I smile and push calm and happiness her way.

I turn back to Eddie and Carlisle "Now this is what were gonna do, my family and I are gonna discuses this in private and figure out weather we'll help you all. So sit tight!" I turn to my family and wrap both my shields around us so they can't here our discussion. The look on all there faces are fucking priceless!

"I think we should help her with a few condition?" I blurt out and Char gives me a "what the fuck" look. "I know that look sis but just listen. I know how she feel because I have been in her shoes; it's a pretty shitty position, and when I read her mind all she wanted to do was forget all about the supernatural and just go home. The girl is gonna die a painful death if we don't help her!"

"I'm with Lola on this one guys, that girl doesn't deserve what that jackass is putting her through and not to mention she wasn't even around at the time James was killed plus Edward didn't kill the fucker; Em and I did!" I smile at my mate. No matter what he will always have my back. I reach up on my tip toes and give him a quick peck on the lips. "Oh and she will have to be changed immediately because if I know Edward, he is too chicken shit to do it!"

"I love you" I tell him. "And as soon as this is over and the Cullen's are gone; I want Lisa here, got it babe?"

"Love you too angel" he winks and nods before turning back to Peter. "What do you think Captain, Char?"

"You know me" Peter grins like he won the lottery. "I'm always up for a fight and I get to fuck with the mind raper and evil little troll, now that's enough to have me agreeing by it's self"

"Char" I say givin' her the puppy dogs eyes that she can't resist.

"Fine but she needs to soak in a tube full of bath salts and oils long enough so she smells better damn it" she shakes her head "I won't be able to take that smell!"

"Duh Char" I laugh and look at my mate. "So we all agree?" they all nod and I lower my shield and look at Cadence with a smile as Jasper speaks up.

"Ok, we will protect her but Carlisle, Esme and Alice will not be staying here-"

"What, but Jazzy" Alice lets out a fake sob "Why are you being so mean to me Jazz, I love you and I know you love-" I cut her by squeezing her throat.

"He's actually really disgusted by your very presence Alice, I mean the way you treated him not to mention lying to him for sixty fucking years." Jasper nuzzles my neck "You're lucky to still be alive!" I drop her just as my man pulls me back a few feet.

"She's right Alice; I want absolutely nothing to do with you so you are not welcome inside my house…ever!" Jasper tells her. "And as for Carlisle and Esme, you are welcome just not all the time but you will respect my mate; don't think I didn't see the look you were giving her; we'll discuss that later though." Jasper points his finger a Carlisle. "We have a nice log cabin you guys can stay in four miles east just over the river and plenty of game for you hunt, just don't bring Alice when you come here but she is welcome to stay in the cabin and hunt on my land; I own six hundred acres out here and not a human in sight" Jasper tells them and the pout deepen on Alice's face making her look like a keebler elf.

"We will accept your term's Jasper" Carlisle says tightly. "Thank you!"

"Oh make no mistake Carlisle" Jasper chuckles "My woman is the only reason we're doing this and the girl is the only reason Lola talked us into helping her. She doesn't want you, Edward, to do the same selfish shit that you did to her."

I release my hold on Jasper and walk over to Rose and Em and wrap my arms around the both of them. "I missed you guy and Rosie I think Em would agree with you" I pull back and look at her waiting for her to understand and it doesn't take long.

"How?" she gasps.

"Remember when I thumped douche-ward on the forehead?" She nods "well I'm a sponge or a copycat if you will, and I copied his gift but I can turn it on and off" I shrug, deciding not to say that I can make that gift into something more. "and don't worry I'll talk to Jasper about it; he misses you two as well."

I move back over to my mate and kiss his cheek.

"And what was that about baby?" he hugs me tight. I look out at Em, Rosie, Edward and Cadence grabbing there bags out of there vehicles.

"I'll tell you later" I turn to Peter. "Hey Yoda show Carlisle, Esme, and malice to the cabin please"

"Sure anything; anything else master." I grin at him.

"That is all, slave" I laugh loudly at the look he gives me. "Love you big brother!"

"Yeah, yeah love you too you little shit." he laughs and pokes me in the ribs before taking off into the trees with the three shitty Cullen's the Cullen's following.

Now to make the human stop smelling like a maid service, oh my good deeds are never done!

"Now Edward" Jasper speaks up once he is sure the asshole squad are out of hearing range "Cadence is to be changed tonight; you want be treating her like you did Bella leaving her human just so you can be the superior one in the relationship. I don't want to here you complaining either or I'll change her myself." Jasper smiles at him.

"Thank you Jasper" Eddie says with relief dripping from his voice." Every time I would go to change her Alice would see it, and her, Esme and Carlisle would stop me. Those three are up to something but I'm not sure what." He turns to me "Bella I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way I treated you and I know I'll probably never earn your forgiveness but I would like to try."

Well, what the hell do I say to that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4|Jasper...** _ **(Family matters, or does it)**_

After today's events I feel I need to approach the subject of my ex-siblings joining the Whitlock family with caution. On one hand I love Rose and Emmett and I can't wait to call them family again so there is no problem there, but Edward and his mate are a completely different story all together. I know something is not quite right with the whole situation; that Edward has been manipulated by the Cullen's, Carlisle and Alice leading the pack; so much so that Edward seems to be blinded which is not like him due to his mind reading. I will get to the bottom of this cluster fuck. I just hope that we all can save him from himself as well, he has a tendency to follow Carlisle like a lost puppy.

"Edward, Rose, Emmett can I peak with you guys?" I yell out from my study.

I need to find out what Carlisle, Esme and Alice have been and are up to. I know that there is a lot that I'm missing and I'll be damned if I let those three put my family in danger. From my stand point it seem that they are trying to keep Edwards mate human for a reason and I plan to get to the bottom of that as well before they get someone killed.

Lola and Char are, at the moment trying' to make Cadence smell better. I can hear the three girls talking about how she and Eddie boy met. I initially block that shit out, because I really don't care!

"What's up bro" Emmett booms from the doorway before entering and throwing his ass in my recliner, pulling Rose in his lap.

"I want to know what's been going on with the mad scientist and his two bitches" I seethe. Yes, Lola told me all about what they were thinking and I gotta say, I don't like what they thought about my mate or me for that matter. Had I know at the time, lets just say we would have a bonfire this evening

"Well other than trying to talk me out of being with my mate; I over heard Carlisle and Alice talk about finding you so that they can control you again, something about you being the one that got away. Jasper I think Esme has a power of sorts but I'm not fully sure because ever since Cadence, Rose, Em and I have been in the presence of Bel- Lola and her shield; I feel freer than I have since Carlisle turned Esme." Edward starts and I'm fucking seething. That shit makes more sense than I care to admit! "I'm sorry I didn't say anything while they were here" he drops his head in defeat "I was scared they would try to hurt Cadence. Jasper there is something seriously going on with those three and I feel that I brought more trouble than Victoria to your life and I truly am sorry."

I nod thinking about what he just told me and wanting nothing more than to go the cabin and kill all three of those sons a bitches. If Esme does have that kind of power I need to make sure that Lola keeps her shield up and around us at all time. I need to make it clear to Carlisle, Esme and Alice are not welcome on my land any longer; and soon!.

"Ok here's what I'm gonna offer the four of you, if you want it that is." I stand and circle around my desk to stand in front of them. "Rose, Emmett; Lola told me what the two of you were wanting and I gotta to say that I missed the two of you terribly and would love nothin' more than to have you guys become part of the Whitlock family that is if you still want it?" I hold my hand up to stop them from talking. "Now Edward, if it wasn't for the fact that my mate has made an instant sisterly bond with Cadence I would send your ass back to mommy and daddy but that is not the case, and now I find out that it is most likely that all the shit that you pulled and the way you treated Lola my not be of your doing;. So I'm gonna offer you the same thing with a few conditions." I stop and give him a pointed look.

"Really, I'll do anything brother" Edward smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen and it's fucking creepy.

"Ok, first and mostly; just fucking relax and let loose. We don't need and uptight Victorian prude walkin' round here judging us" he and I laugh along with Em and Rose "and most importantly, I'm in charge, what I say goes but above that, Lola controls me so if she tells me to jump; all I ask is how high baby. Now that you know that; if she ever ask me to make any of you leave...you'll be gone before she is done talking so don't piss her of" I smile at the three as I wait for their response. "And brother" I reach out to clasp Edward on the back. "You won't ever be controlled round here, and believe it or not; I freaking missed my little brother." We chuckled and shared a brief man hug.

"Rose and I are in" Em jumps up and down like a girl. Man I missed the big idiot!

Before anyone can say anything else Lola comes runnin' and jumps in Rose's lap and wraps her arms around her and Em "Oh my god I'm so happy to have you guys back" Lola squeals loudly.

Rose pulls my girl into a tight embrace. "We miss you so much little sis and I know I was a bitch but I was so damn frustrated that you were with Edward and not Jasper; It just hurt to watch him go through that."

"Had I known; I would have mated with my man there in front of everyone" Lola sniffs a little unnecessarily "those fuckers kept me from my mate and it seem they are tryin' to somehow do the same with Edward." My girl turns to him with a small smile. "I will forgive you for everything because I do believe that everything was do to some sort of freaky controlling power that Esme has somehow hidden all this time; except leaving me in the forest" she gets up and moves in front of him and proceeds to slap the shit out of him then hugs him. "Now you are forgiven' for leaving me in the forest" she walks over to me wrapping her arms around my waist and giving Edward a look "Now we can be friends and eventual siblings, but if you hurt that girl that I managed to make smell a thousand times better, I will fucking kill you…got it?"

"Oh thank you Bel- Lola. That bleach smell was messing with my sense of smell" he stands and offers his hand to Lola. "And I'll fucking let you kill me if I ever hurt her; I really do lover her Lola and I really did love you but now it feels like a brother/sister kind of love."

Lola swats his hand away and hugs him again while I'm still holding her. "Foul language suits you Eddie boy; now just remember, manners are not welcome in our house!"

"Got it sis" he laugh just as Cadence walks past the open door.

"Cady get your cute but in here" Lola calls out. Man the girl smells a whole lot better. That thought gets me to thinkin' about what her new smell is doing to my mate.

"Baby, how's your throat now that the girl smells better?" I ask quietly but all the vamps heard and the concern rollin' off Edward just might bring me to my knees.

"I'm fine; in complete control" she shrugs turning back to the girl "you don't have to worry. My shield protects me from normal bloodlust; all I feel is a slight tickle" she shrugs.

"I love you baby" I nuzzle her neck "my extraordinary and beautiful woman!"

* * *

"Edward, Cadence are you both ready?" I ask them as I enter there room. "It's time for you guys to start your forever!"

"Yeah" Cadence chirps happily "Babe I trust you so calm down and bite me already!"

"Jasper, please don't let me hurt her!" Edward pleads and I just give him a nod as I feel slender arms wrap around my waist and a small kiss pressed to my shoulder.

"We promise we'll keep you from draining her Eddie!" My mate reassures him. "Can't let anything happen to my lil sis now can I?" the two girls share a smile.

Nodding to himself, Edward leans over his mate and kisses her lips lovingly before Biting down on her neck and pushing as much venom as he can before extracting his teeth from her skin and repeating the process on her wrist, ankles and over her heart.

"Did I do it right Jas?" he looks to me questioningly.

"You did perfect!" I smile and pull my girl towards the door. "Holler if you need anything Edward. Just stay by her side and let her know you are her and won't leave; just keep talking to her, trust me it helps…a lot!" I tell him as Lola and I leave the room just as the screams begin. I'm so glad all the bedrooms in this house are sound proof.

As Lola and I reach the stairs, we here Carlisle and Esme yelling in my Living room. "I didn't give Edward permission to change Cadence. I knew it was a bad idea to come her." Esme rants.

I look to my mate and just as I hear her sweet voice in my head. _"Sounds like mother dearest is not happy that her spell is null and void now"_

What the hell?

" _Baby, I'm using Edwards gift and making it mine so I'm projecting my thoughts to you…Love you, you fuck hot man, Ummm you are so damn yummy!"_

" _That's it woman, once we get rid of the two piles of horse shit I'm gonna make scream and beg for your release and when I finally let you cum I'm gonna fuck you in that tight little ass of yours! Would you like that baby, answer me out loud woman!"_

"Oh fuck yes Jasper" she growls loudly as we walk into the room and everyone turns to look at us.

"Language young lady" Esme scolds Lola and I got to grab my girls arm to stop her from ripping the bitch apart.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are talking to bitch" Lola's chest is heaving and all of a sudden she roars with furry "Oh no, no Martha fucking Stewart; your little gift that you think you have hidden so well will not work on my" Carlisle and Esme look like a deer in head lights. "We all know that you have been controlling your so called kids for decades; well no fucking more!" Somehow Lola escape my hold and before anyone can react; she slaps Esme across the face…Hard!

"No I have your gift as well but I don't have my shield blocking me like you do because. Now lets see what this gift is shall we?" Lola closes her eyes briefly and begins to grin widely. "Wow Esme a gift of manipulation is a great responsibility one that you are too fucking corrupt to have."

"Carlisle I think it's time for you to take you little family and disappear because if I ever see you again" I shake my head "the Volturi wouldn't even be able to save you!"

"Fine we'll leave" Carlisle looks to Rose and Emmett "You two go get Edward and help him with Cadence and make it fast!"

MY family all begin to laugh including Rose and Em; I even hear Eddie chuckle faintly. Must have opened the door to his room to listen in!

"He sad your family Carlisle" Emmett chuckles "Meaning Esme and the keebler elf."

"I don't have the pertinence for this nonsense Emmett now do as I tell you son!"

"Fuck you Doctor douche, My mate and I are not your family any longer and neither is Edward or Cadence" Rose growls loudly "We are Whitlock's now. You can't control us any longer so got fuck yourselves!"

Lola smiles at Rose and pulls her into a hug.

"This is all your fault you little bitch; you took my family away-"

"Of course I did; no one deserves to be controlled like puppets asshole" Lola smiles at a seething Carlisle. Em and I pull Rose and Lola behind us and begin to growl. I look to Peter and he and Char and setting on the couch with a bottle of Jack, drinking straight for the bottle. Fucking alcoholics!

Yes Vamps can drink but it takes a lot more to get us drunk than it does a human "Want some Major?" Peter grins offering me the bottle but before I can say no; Rose snatches it from his hands and begins to chug it. Damn!

"Rose I raised you better than that!" Esme gasp.

"You didn't raise me bitch. I was a grown ass women when you met me and why are you still here? You need to go get your little bitch fairy and hide under a rock cause the Major is not know for his patience!" Rose shrugs "Your Pyre then…dumb ass!"

"I've had enough" I turn to my mate "If those two aren't gone in the next five seconds I want you to go to the cabin with Peter and Char and burn Alice's body but bring me back her head" I kiss my girls lips just as I hear to front door slam.

"Looks like they didn't want to loose all their children in one day, huh Major?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5| Peter**

Oh yeah, this is way better than my knower told me it would be. Damn, baby sis looks ready to kill that bitch. I reach over to the table and grab my bottle of whiskey, taking a big ole swig before passing it to Char. "Hey baby, do we have any popcorn? This is the best entertainment I have ever had and…" I stop at the look my woman is currently giving me but I give her a mega watt smile and continue. "That is not including the entertainment you give me baby; nothing can top that!" Nice save Peter! The woman just rolls her eyes so I remind her about the popcorn!

"Peter" she closes her eyes and shakes her head. "We're vampires, numb nuts. Even if we had human food in the house; you can't eat it you big dummy!"

Well I wasn't gonna eat it I just wanted to make it look like I was thoroughly entertained, Duh! "Fine, ruin my fun and give me back my whiskey woman!" I tune back into the drama unfolding.

I see Jasper giving me the stink eye so I raise the bottle of Jack to him with a big ole smile on my face. "Want some major?" He starts to tell me to fuck off; I just know it, but the tall. Leggy, and big boobed blonde snatches to bottle out of my hand and just chugs the remains; which is more than half a fifth. Holy shit that was hot! I look to my mate and yep, she found that shit hot as well! Oh the possibilities!

"Rose, I raised you better than that!" Oh shit, tall hot and blonde is gonna kill that dummy bitch dead. This is better than a blockbuster movie!

"You didn't raise me bitch. I was a grown ass woman when you met me and why are you still here? You need to go get your little bitch fairy and hide under a rock because the Major is not known for his patience!" Mine and Char's new drinking buddy just shrug's her shoulders nonchalantly. "It's your Pyre then…dumbass!"

"I've had enough" Oh shit I know that tone of voice; Major's about to kill someone! He turns to Lola abruptly and smiles evilly. "If those two are not gone in the next five seconds, I want you to go to the cabin with Peter and Char and burn Alice's body but bring me back her head" I look up just in time to see the doc throw his mate over his shoulder and high tail it the fuck out of the dodge.

I laugh at the man's speed. Damn you'd think someone set his ass on fire! "Looks like they didn't want to lose all their children in one day, huh Major?" I continue to laugh.

* * *

 _ ***Jasper***_

* * *

I need drink, "Peter, Lola and I are raiding your stash!" I point my finger at him when he looks ready to run and hide all his liquor. "Don't even think about it fucker; Lola has Esme's gift and you know how creative my little darlin' can get!" I grab Lola's ass and wink at her.

"Fine, how many bottles you want asshole?" Peter grumbles looking as if he's about to cry.

"Four, top shelf and with out the worm!" I smile a toothy smile when he lets out a little whimper.

Two minutes later Peter comes back caring a sealed box of top shelf Tequila "There's four to a box; enjoy yourself Major!" He shoves the box in my arms and I nod to Lola to follow me to our room.

"Now don't you worry about that boy; I intend to have a fucking blast with this shit! I plan to get my mate drunk and naked, maybe project a little for you!" I laugh and nudge Lola towards the stairs. "Lets go down and dirty woman!"

"Baby" I crawl on top of my woman with a lazy ass grin on my face. "I want to do a body shot!" This causes Lola to moan loudly. I can smell her arousal and I whimper when she rips all her sexy bra and thong off and get to her knees on the bed in front of me with her back to me.

She turns her head in my direction and winks. "Lay down with your head between my leg and open your mouth baby!" Holy fucking shit my mate is the best drunk ever!

I lie on my back and position my head between her legs and lock eyes with the devil woman with a wicked smile on my face. "Lick my pussy Major!" Fuck me ten ways to Sunday.

I do as I'm told as I grab her ass and begin to devour her aggressively. She lifts the last bottle of Tequila to her lips and begins to pour it into her mouth letting it over flow and pour down the front of her body and into my mouth. Fucking hell I'm so goddamn hard right now. Once the bottle is empty and we're both covered in Tequila, my woman as had three explosive orgasms and I'm drunk as shit from the best body shot in history; I flip her on her back and shove my throbbing cock into her as hard and fast as I can in my inebriated state; fucking the shit out of her and causing her to moan and scream in ecstasy.

"Oh god… fuck me Major…Harder, oh goddamn baby!" Lola screams right before I flip her over to her hands and knees and spank her hard as I fuck her even harder.

"Louder Lola, let the whole fucking world know what I do to you baby!" I growl as I begin to move in and out of her at a blurring speed causing the both of us to cum hard and fast but I don't dare fucking stop; fuck that, I don't ever intend to stop. "You like that Lola, do you like it when I beat the fuck out of that beautiful pussy…Oh fuck baby I love you!" I roar as I cum again.

"Fuck yeah Jasper, don't you dare fucking stop until I say you can!" She growls as she pushes her sexy ass into me, rolling her hips hard. Shit I love the way she can fuck me when I'm the one in the controlling position.

Lola releases once more before she shoves me on all fours controlling me violently; I fucking love it! "Close your eyes baby and hold on tight!" Lola smacks my ass before blurring into the closet quickly. "We haven't done this in a while Major!" She purrs in my ear a second later. "Are you ready for me to fuck you baby?" She smacks my ass right as she shoves her lube coated strap on into my ass hard then reaches around grabbing my twitching cock as she fucks me nice and slow.

"Shit baby!" I moan as she pulls me up so that my back is pressed into her chest. "Harder Lola…fuck woman; fuck me like you know I want you to!" I growl just as she begins to fuck me hard and faster and stroking my dick just and violently. God, I love it when she dominates me!

We don't do this often but I fucking love it when we do. Shit this pain and pleasure feel so fucking good!

"You are mine Jasper!" Bella purrs before she sinks her teeth into my neck just as I release into her hand with a defining roar, shattering the fucking windows in the process.

I fall to the bed breathing heavily as I roll onto my back just in time to for my girl to lose the strap on and collapse on my chest with the biggest smile on her beautiful face. "I fucking love you Lola!" I kiss her lips softly just as I hear two loud as fuck roars coming from down stares.

"I love you too major and I think we were both projecting again baby!" Lola giggles as she nibbles at my nipple causing me to squirm beneath her and slap her tight little ass.

"Yes you were Major; you fucking caused a goddamn orgy down here asshole!" Rose yells out.

"You weren't complaining when my Char was eating that pussy now were you blondie?" Peter laughs loudly.

"Babe?" Lola sets her sexy ass up and straddles my hips; grinning down at me. "You shattered the windows again!"

Every time I let Lola fuck me like that something end up broken or shattered; whether it be the bed, the wall, the windows; hell, we fell through the fucking floor the first time she took me from behind like this.

I just love my kinky little mate!

"And I love my kinky major!" Lola rolls her hips into me causing my dick to become steel once more.

God this woman will be the true death of me.

* * *

 **Short chapter, sorry! But hey, I gave you guys a kinky lemon now didn't I?**

 **You guys know what to do…so do it!**


End file.
